


The truth is...I love you.

by Laura11333



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23147092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura11333/pseuds/Laura11333
Summary: This is pretty much all over the place but well... I don`t know?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 5





	The truth is...I love you.

“So this will be your dorm room, over there are the showers and at the opposite side of it are the bathrooms. If you don’t need anything else I would advise you to start cleaning out your bags before exploring the campus. I will be available in room 205 for the first few weeks to help show you to your classrooms or if you have any more location-related questions.”

With that, you left the two first semesters to themselves and finally made your way to your own room. Even though you were only a second semester you had offered to take the open tour guide job since you could need the extra credit. After you had cleaned out all your bags and put everything in it’s place you too decided to join the others students outside on the sunny, green campus but on your way down you suddenly felt someone knock into you from behind and before you could react any different you were already tumbling down the stairs.

“Are you ok?” You quickly sat up as you heard someone run down towards you. “I’m so sorry my friend pushed me into you but please lay back down so that I can make sure that you haven’t sustained any serious injuries.” The tall dark-haired man next to you gently pushed you back onto the floor and started checking you for visible scratches or anything. After a while, you got annoyed at how thoroughly he was being and pushed him away accidentally knocking him over since you had caught him unprepared. Now it was your turn to worriedly hurry back up on your feet to help him back up.

When you were both back on your feet you looked at him and all your stuff on the floor around you and just started laughing and held your hand up for him to take. “Hey, I’m Y/N. Is knocking girls downstairs a new flirting technique I haven’t heard of or do you just not like me?” Your laughing slowly died down as you noticed that he just kept staring at you with a puzzled look. “Are you making fun of me?” He asked and wow his voice was..quite something else. Without noticed you had drifted off staring at him when he started to speak, taking the whole sight in. He was quite muscular and scary looking but his fluffy brown hair and confused facial expression made him look more like a lost puppy. What was really noticeable about him were his eyes though. They were a special kind of an intense deep baby blue with grey sparkles all over them. They kinda reminded you of the sky? Your thought process got interrupted then and there because he decided to stop looking like a confused puppy and instead was now waving his hand in front of your face. “Are you sure that you are ok? You could have a concussion. I’m gonna bring you to the nurse to be sure.” You didn’t know why but instead of arguing you just agreed and went with him. After a few steps although you felt everything around you spin and you felt two strong arms catching you.

———————————————————————————————————–

“Yes please come in.” He heard a deep familiar voice call from within the room. This was it, the point where his future could start leading him up a successful path. He had always wanted to work for Stark Industries and this was the perfect opportunity. “Mr.Barnes please sit. Let me just take one quick look at your portfolio and then we can start the interview.” The lady in front of him was taking a quick look over his papers which he used to get a better picture of her. She was quite pretty but her aura of authority also told everyone to not play with her and honestly it made her even more appealing. When she finally put his papers away and focused back on him he also got to saw her eyes. They had something deep and magical about them but before he could even register their colour he could feel the ground slip away under him and everything turned pitch black.

———————————————————————————————————–

“I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride now.” You could hear the pastor next to saying and smiled encouragingly at you boyf-no wait… your husband. As he kissed you you just thought Y/N Barnes that does sound quite good. Everything was as if you had always dreamt it to be. Well, nearly everything. Something felt off but you couldn’t quite pinpoint what until you took a closer a closer look at the crowd. They all looked so unfamiliar and somehow surreal like…like a dream. Suddenly your body started jolting as if somebody was shaking you. ———————————————————————————————————–

“Y/N! Wake up, please. I need you. I need to tell you the truth.” Slowly you opened your eyes and again you looked into these beautiful blue eyes with its grey sparkles, immediately you felt yourself calm down. “Bucky? What happened?” You sat up looking around not recognizing the clean white floors around you. You bega panicking. “Bucky where am I? What happened at the mission is everyone ok? What is-.” From one moment to another you were silenced by James Buchanan Barnes’ lips on…on your lips. Slowly he pulled away sheepishly. You smirked at him. “Was that the truth or what did you just wanna tell me.” Bucky then just broke out in laughter before turning twice as sheepish and red as before. “Well, you see Y/N that truth… The truth is…I love you.” At that, you grinned even wider. “I know Bucky. I love you too. I’ve loved you since you knocked me down the stairs. I loved you when I had to interview you as a Nurse for SI, and most of all I loved you at our wedding, you dork. You both started laughing again all thoughts about missions, superheroes, and injuries pushed back as you wrapped your arms around your husband’s neck and gently kissed him back.


End file.
